False Image
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst]
1. Chapter 1

" _Evil begins when you begin to treat people as things."_

Terry Pratchett

He sneered and pointed a finger at Jordon who had a lazy smile on his tan face. "Keep watch." He listened immediately to the order and stood against the door of the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're never getting away-away from this. Someone'll t-tell, Jace." The boy stuttered. His glasses had come off, falling to the tiled ground somewhere near a stall. His brown eyes were wild and big, staring at him in fear. Jace raised an eyebrow at him. He was weak. He wouldn't do anything. He tried to move but the grip Raphael and Alec had on him were like steel. Tears burned against his cheeks. He couldn't even swipe them away. His hands were tied.

Raphael laughed a little. "What do we do now?" He asked, almost like it was a simple job. His curly hair shook and the veins in his neck bulged. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "What about a swirly?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "No, that's too easy. We need to do something he'll never forget." Once those words were uttered, the boy squirmed again, his fingers trembling.

"What about...a picture?" A new voice joined in, this time feminine. Jace whirled to face her and wrapped an arm around her bare waist. Her auburn hair spilled against her neck and down her back. Her green orbs were relentless, her lips painted crimson. She wore a plain pink shirt that was twisted at the end so that it was above her belly button and shorts that reached just below her bottom. She swiped at a curl from her forehead and stared at her boyfriend.

His face was always cold. With hardened gold eyes and soft lips that had gone hard. Muscular and tall. Long wavy hair, usually in a combed mess. She could never read his emotions. Not all of them, anyway. He wanted to be a mystery and he didn't want to be solved. She just saw bits and parts of him he released. "I got a plan." He finally said, kissing her hard against her lips and pulling away quickly.

"What is it?" Alec asked in irritation. It was getting difficult trying to control the stupid nerd.

Jace tugged out his phone from his pocket. "Tape him to the stall door." The boy kicked out his feet and screamed before getting struck on his right cheek. "Fucking hell. Tape his mouth too. I don't need him screamin like a girl." Raphael and Alec gladly placed him against the stall door and began wrapping the clear tape around him. They made sure it was tight and would hold him for a long time. He was full out crying now.

"Please! I'll do anything! I won't tell! Please! Please!" His face was a chalky white and purple scratches were plastered on his chin and on his neck. No one felt sorry for him.

Jace raised the camera. "Pull down his pants and boxers." Raphael took the honor and was laughing like an idiot as he did it.

The boy coughed and coughed, his tone getting hoarse by the moment. His breathing was rapid. He tried to move but couldn't. He yelled and yelled again but the piece of tape on his mouth was strong. Only the tears from his eyes showed what he felt.

The flash went on and then was gone just as it came. Jace put away his phone. "You tell anyone or even Mr. Graymark about what you saw, I'll make sure the school knows about this. It'll be everywhere." For once, the gold in his eyes looked black. "Don't mess with me Lewis. No one does. No one ever will, you asshole." He stepped away, his mouth in a tight line, cruelty written all over his features.

"Get the tape off. Let him leave." Alec did just that and Simon Lewis ran out crying, pulling up his pants and not even bothering to grab his glasses on the way. He stumbled out of the door.

Jace turned to his friends. "Go to class or they'll get suspicious." Patting him on the back, Alec, Raphael, and Jordon sauntered away in a different direction, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Once they were gone, the bathroom was empty except for the two of them. Only the tape and drops of blood indicated anything had happened there. Silence filled the air. Clary trudged towards him. He was leaning against the sink, his head low. His hair a tawny halo. She brought her hands to his face. "You alright babe?"

He looked at her. He didn't smile. He nodded slowly. "We've got insurance now." He said, biting his bottom lip in thought.

Clary grinned maliciously. "I know we do. That Lewis kid won't tell a word or we'll make sure everyone will see his small dick."

Jace's mouth curled upwards and he lifted her body towards his. She was petite but the perfect size for him. Her lips were hot on his, her tongue moving steadily with his.

When they pulled away, Clary spotted Simon's glasses and shoved them into a random toilet then flushed it. Jace watched her. "Still a bad kid?" Jace asked, his orbs finally bright. He always asked her this.

"Just as bad as you are." She answered.


	2. Chapter 2

" _We ruined each other by being together. We destroyed each other's dreams."_

Kate Chisman

She waited at the foot of the door, her back against the hard surface of the wall. She breathed in small releases, awaiting any sort of sound coming from the house. When she heard nothing, Clary grabbed her phone from where it was laid and ignored most of the messages except the ones coming from Jace. Her eyebrows knit and she quickly scanned the text.

 _Should I wait at the corner again?_

The abrupt screech of footsteps made her stumble from where she stood. Her phone dropped to the bed and scrambling, she tried to pick it up with trembling fingers. She had to think fast. She trudged silently to her closet and slipped on a tiny dress. One that would obviously be disallowed at school but at the moment, she didn't care.

 _Yeah. Wait though and act normal. He's in the house._

Almost instantly, she got a response back. She listened to the sound of objects moving in the kitchen. Dishes and pots. He was probably eating. Deciding not to hang around any longer, Clary clicked open the two switches on either side of her square-sized window. It was past eight o' clock and she was definitely late for class but the thought of being caught was much more important to her.

She leaped to the grass and some wet soil clung to her knees. With a grimace, she wiped the grime off and made sure to make her way behind the house through the neighbor's backyard. It was easy enough when she knew that he wasn't watching. Now, she walked normally to the old pickup truck in the corner of the street and casually slipped into the passenger's seat. He glanced towards her momentarily, a slight movement not a lot of people would notice, and ignited his engine. "When did the bitch get home?" Jace asked, a ruthless scowl on his lips.

Clary shrugged. She had Jace. She didn't have to worry. "I don't know. Probably when I was asleep."

He didn't respond and just gave a hard jerk of the wheel, making the car take an ugly turn that most likely was illegal and had drivers honking at him. But he was smiling with this careless grin. And the grin, she was already aware, was stiff. Jace never smiled. Jace was never happy. She heard the talks and rumors people spread like wildfire. It was pretty normal. They both got spoken of and no pair could replace them but nobody dared to face them. Sometimes she liked the attention. She liked the way they stared. She never got that attention from anyone else so why not enjoy it? At other times, it was infuriating. Teachers didn't call on her. Didn't ask her questions like the other kids. Didn't bother talking to her even when she had an F in the class.

It was nine when they arrived, Jace parking in his usual spot. Near Jordon and Raphael's cars. She adjusted her backpack and stepped out of the vehicle, shutting the door behind her. She peered at the car window. Brought her small hands and covered her face. "It'll be alright." She mumbled in a tiny voice, barely audible.

Then an arm around her waist pulled her away from her despicable reflection. She tried to focus on him. He didn't say much but he did the small things that made everything matter. He was gazing at her with pursed lips. She wondered what he was thinking. "Come on." Was all he said. They walked through the entrance into the empty halls.

 **[]**

Her pencil flicked back and forth on the outside of her notebook. They were supposed to be taking notes but the teacher was talking about equations and formulas and Clary couldn't bother with learning anymore. It wasn't that she wasn't smart. When she was a child, she would complain to her mother after kindergarten about the work they were doing. She didn't get how the other kids simply 'got' things she couldn't. And the older woman holding her, a brilliant artist at that, laughed softly, tugging at a strand of her daughter's hair. "That's good. That just means you're like me. We aren't meant for this world." At the time, Clary didn't understand the sentences coming out of her mother's mouth. She instead cried off and had a tantrum but now, now she knew.

She listened to a snicker beside her, knowing it was Raphael. She glanced to him, trying to find the source of his amusement. Jordon had been called by the teacher. He looked completely disoriented. He didn't seem to believe that the old hag had even said his name. "What?" He repeated, louder this time. At the question, Raphael let out a wolfish howl of laughter. She smiled and tried to cover her lips with her hand but she couldn't stop the giggling that was erupting from her chest. The class was quiet other than the three of them. She caught the sly looks of other unimportant people. The way the teacher's pets were growing angry at the prospect of not learning. Clary snorted and focused on the elderly woman who stood at the front of the classroom. A piece of chalk was in her hand. She pointed to Jordon.

"I am asking you a question, young man." Raphael slammed his fist on the desk. The guy was absurd.

Jordon looked around, hoping to find supporters for his cause. He caught her eyes. _Come on, Berry._ He mouthed and tried to communicate with wild gestures from his hands.

She sighed and glanced at the clock above them. 9:45. It was almost time for the bell to ring, anyway. She raised her hand and the teacher blatantly ignored her. She brought her arm higher but nothing happened. "Fuck this." She whispered.

"Excuse me. I want to answer." The kids around her grew silent. The teacher was still glaring at Jordon, expecting a response.

"I know you're hard of hearing but can you at least try to act like you see me?" She hadn't meant for it to come out so rude but it did and Raphael was out of his desk in seconds. His ears were red and this time, Jordon joined in on the animalistic chuckles.

The bell rang. She stayed after as classmates rushed outdoors. Jordon gave her a kiss on the cheek that she jokingly wiped and Raphael winked, promising to wait for her next to her locker. Grumbling about stupid friends, she awaited her sentence.

 **[]**

"That's it? Two days of detention? Not bad, Fray." Raphael pushed his shoulder so that it struck hers as she rummaged to place the white slip into a pocket. It wasn't like was going to go. Her permanent record was ruined a long time ago. On their way to the cafeteria, they passed by Simon who blanched and Clary could see how his knees shook visibly at the sight of them. He turned away briskly and faced the girl who was talking to him. She had long brown hair and dark eyes. Her gaze flicked in confusion from her friend's expression to the two that had seemingly caused him to act that way. Raphael humorlessly waved at her. She looked to the ground but defiantly, her chin was still held high.

"Never knew the pussy had friends." He started, moving his curly locks from his forehead.

Clary nodded distractedly. The way Simon's face had contorted set something inside of her. Of course, he could do nothing. Anything close to exposing them would cause a certain picture to be sent to anyone who knew what the internet was.

They stopped at their usual table and she sat next to Jace, who at her familiar presence, placed a hand on her bare leg. She shivered at his touch and squinted her eyes to see the lunch menu posted. "Ew. Not dog shit again." Jordon leaned over her, pressing his large fist on her head. With an angry squeal, she pushed him away, his body shoveling into a few people who stood in line to get some lunch. They grumbled at his sudden ambush and he gave her the finger. Upon seeing it, she laughed.

Jace studied her. She was used to it. Because he never spoke as much as they did, he observed. He was always good with weaknesses and strengths. Advantages and disadvantages. He had a way of thinking that was always overshadowed by his tough build and his gruesome tattoos. She leaned her body into his, letting her head fall against his chest. She felt him move his fingers through her hair. "Let's get outta here." He whispered into her ear and they rose to their feet. Nobody at the table was surprised. Aline gave her a nod, her eyebrows raising elegantly. Jordon was too busy flirting with Maia to notice and Raphael was cursing at a small doughy kid that was probably in middle school.

When they were finally in his car, he seized her towards his lap harshly. His lips were frantic and she tried to keep up with his passionate pace but it was nearly impossible. His skilled hands found their way into her dress, past her stomach to her bra. She moaned when he bit a particular spot on her neck. Her hair was let down into shameful waves and her cheeks were flushed a dark crimson. Clary tugged at his shirt and after a moment, he was bare chested. She touched the art on his chest and he shivered, a barely visible action that she caught. "Ow." Her head had hit the roof of the car hard. She rubbed the spot in slight pain and started to laugh, a vibrant sound. She stared into his dark orbs. "I don't think car sex is supposed to happen in the school parking lot." She tried to stop her evident chortling but it was getting harder when she had to look at Jace's perplexed face. "I'm sorry." She breathed, her breasts rising and falling with his chest.

He shook his head and she knew he wasn't angry. He gently moved her back to her seat and drove out of the lot to somewhere away from everyone they knew. He pulled the gear shift and said in a low tone, enough for her to hear and laugh about after, "such a fucking idiot."

 **[]**

 **a/n: I am having a painful day and not in the way you guys would expect. I have a blister on my hand from trying to act cool on the monkey bars at the park and it literally stings when I do anything. I also have a sore on the tip of my tongue which prevents me from eating! I'm just glad I was able to type this. Haha. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Please review and give me any sort of comment. Much love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometimes, I feel the past and the future pressing so hard on either side that there's no room for the present at all._

Evelyn Waugh

They were in the cafeteria when it happened. Everything was normal, at least, Clary thought so. They were surrounding their usual table. Jordon was arguing with Maia, his voice loud and clear for all to hear. The veins on his neck were bulging. He was accusing her of something. Maia was sitting near a guy named Bat. He wasn't in their circle of friends, but nobody gave a shit about him. He wasn't a friend or a threat. Maia tried to talk, but kept getting cut off by Jordon. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and her shoulders shook visibly. Lily tried to comfort her, placing her right arm around her waist. Then Jordon stormed off and the second Clary saw him leave, she ran after him.

Nobody followed them.

Whenever Jordon was angry, it was Clary he silently called for.

 **x**

Clary didn't know anything about what had happened. Jace had picked her up from her house just after third hour. When they arrived in the cafeteria, she saw Jordon's figure disappearing down the hall. She forgot about Jace and took off, following him.

She found him upstairs, in an empty freshman english classroom. He was sitting on a desk, the legs teetering slightly under his weight. He was smoking a cigarette, not caring that a teacher might walk in at any moment. The smoke lingered in the air and she inhaled the nicotine gingerly, her steps slow and deliberate.

"What happened?" She asked, standing in front of him.

He rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a fucking puppy, Clary?"

She grinned, knocking his chest with her small, fisted hand. "Move." She instructed and he did, putting out his cigarette. The desk was small, but to say Clary wasn't smaller was a lie. She placed half her leg on his and his muscular arm went around her body, securing her there. He smelled good. Like charcoal and cinnamon and sweet honey. "Tell me."

He released a breath. She felt him tense. "Maia and I-uh, we've been going out for a few months." He sent her an apologetic look.

Clary nodded, trying to take in the information. Everyone knew that Jordon flirted with Maia occasionally. Nobody knew they had been actually dating. "Alright."

Jordon looked relieved that she didn't snap at him for keeping his relationship details a secret. "We were okay, I guess." He shrugged. "I thought so anyway. These last few weeks we've been fighting on and off. Back and forth, y'know?" She grabbed his palm, squeezed it twice. The outlines of his eyes were red. He didn't show emotion easily. She felt herself frown.

"And then I get into the cafeteria and she's sitting on Bat's lap. I couldn't-I mean..." He faltered, shaking his head. "I asked her what she was doing. She told me she sent me a text message the night before."

"Oh, Jordon." Clary cooed softly, tracing her fingers on his chest.

He cleared his throat. "Fuck, man. Clary, I already go through so much shit at home. I don't need it here." The bell rang, piercing their ears. They jumped, almost falling to the ground.

"Come on. I ditched most of my classes anyway. Let's go." Clary watched as he walked beside her, his strides lazy and careless. She didn't miss the rigidness in his back and the fixed set of his forearms.

In her distress to comfort Jordon, she didn't realize the whispers in the school. Or the pair of nosy orbs that trailed the two of them like predators. Or the way news would spread to each and every student, particularly Jace.

 **x**

Jordon drove around with no destination in mind. He passed streets and roads and restaurants and hotels and motels. Clary didn't complain. Her window was let down entirely and her head was sticking out in the wind. Her auburn hair looked like a wildfire in the midst of the blue sky. He put the radio on, enjoying whatever was on the station. He needed to forget and Clary was good at that.

He stopped at the parking lot of a broken down dollar store. "Thanks."

Clary glanced to him in surprise. "For what?"

"You know." He replied, running his hand through his hair.

She grinned, dimples displaying. "We're one, remember?"

He laughed, pushing himself upwards on his seat. "I can't fucking believe you said that."

Her face reddened considerably. " _Shut up._ You're the one who came up with that phrase."

Jordon furrowed his eyebrows. "We were eight. Eight, Clary. How the hell was I supposed to know we were going to be like this?"

Clary let her head drop a little, so that her curls hung idly above her lap. "Just say it, Jordon."

He was silent.

She continued for him. "We're kids who go nowhere. We're the kids nobody gives a shit about."

 **x**

They didn't go back to school. It was too late anyway. The day was over. Jordon dropped her off at home and Clary quickly entered through the back door, her breaths short and rapid.

 **x**

She texted Jace that night, tucked underneath her blanket.

 _Sorry I didn't get to see you today. Missed you._

She hoped he'd response.

He didn't.

 **x**

Simon went to sleep with his lights on. He left his door wide open. He kept his phone beneath his pillow, fully charged at all times. He had a switch knife in his cabinet. He even had a pistol in between his mattress and the box spring.

Before everything had happened, he didn't believe in weapons and fighting and bullying. He was just another boring guy going to another generic high school.

It took him awhile to slumber. He still had nightmares, still thought about the vicious faces that humiliated him. His eyes were always dry, but it was like he was crying somewhere nobody could see.

 **x**

Clary actually woke up early that morning. She dressed silently, glad that her father had collapsed from a night's worth of heavy drinking. _I hope he got alcohol poisoning,_ she thought darkly, slipping her feet into her boots.

She had already texted Jace. He hadn't replied. She was worried that he wouldn't pick her up. That something was wrong.

She slipped out of her window and flounced to the street, a few houses away from where she had escaped. To her astonishment, Jace was there, his truck parked at the end of the block. Clary felt her lips quirk upwards and she darted towards the vehicle, reassurance flooding her.

 **x**

When she got in the passenger's seat, she leaned towards him, prepared to kiss him on the cheek in greeting.

He moved away at the last second. She sucked in a breath and slid backwards, confusion taking over her pale features. She forced herself to speak, unable to look at him. "What the fuck?" She tried to make herself sound demanding, but her words came out trembling and afraid.

His hands clutched the steering wheel firmly. His knuckles had turned white. He was staring out of the windshield, golden eyes void of any emotion. "Where'd you go yesterday?"

She blinked. "Is this what this is about?"

"Answer the fucking question." He was hard and brutal. His mouth had twisted angrily into a scowl.

Clary unclicked her seatbelt, her chest pounding. "You're shitting me, right?" She laughed humorlessly. "What bitch talked to you? You're doubting me over someone who probably flashed you her boobs?"

Before she could even think, she was crushed against her window. She choked, trying to swallow. Her wrists were held above her and his face was inches away from hers. His fingernails were digging into her flesh, making her blink briskly. She finally spoke, able to spit out, "You're acting just like him! Get the hell away from me!" She realized she was screaming and crying. Her body stung under his weight and her skin burned from his pressure.

He flung himself back to his seat. There was something like disbelief in his gaze. Clary unlocked her door, her hands fumbling, and tumbled outside. She walked along the sidewalk, shivering. Her eyes glistened. She tried to silence her sobs.

 **x**

 _Review._


	5. Chapter 5

_So what I'm trying to say is you should text me back. Because there's a precedent. There's an urgency. Because there's a bedtime. Because when the world ends I might not have my phone charged and if you don't respond soon I won't know if you'd wanna leave your shadow next to mine._

Marina Keegan

She kept walking.

She didn't know where she was going. Her legs were numb. Her whole body had been kissed by the winter winds. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jace's pickup truck, driving slowly with her footsteps. He was shouting her name, over and over again. He sounded remorseful and desperate, two emotions she'd never heard before. "Clary! Get in the fucking car! Please!" She could imagine him, leaning across the passenger's seat, barely glancing at the road. She didn't dare look at him. She kept her arms wrapped around herself, braving the cold and hoping her heart wouldn't give out so soon.

Eventually, the engine revved. And then his truck was gone, speeding past her.

She hung her head and let the tears flow.

 **x**

She called Jordon and he greeted her in concern, "You're not at school. What's up?"

She wiped her nose and replied, "Can you please pick me up?" Her voice cracked and she fisted her hands to avoid crying into her phone.

Jordon's tone was grim. "Where?"

"The end of my street. I'm near the gas station." She peered at the blue sky and sighed, loud and tired.

She wished it could swallow her up whole.

 **x**

Jordon arrived in less than five minutes. His beat up mustang strode to a stop in front of her. She hurried to the door and slipped inside the passenger's seat. In her effort to resist looking at him, she buckled her seatbelt and acted as if she were rearranging her hair. Nothing worked.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice angry and impatient.

She bit her bottom lip. There was no way to lie. He could easily catch her red-rimmed eyes and the dazed expression on her pale face. "I-It's hard to explain."

"What the fuck did he do to you?" She finally met his gaze. His hazel orbs were magnificently beseeching.

She played with her fingers and whispered hesitantly, "He came to pick me up and I could tell he was mad. He asked me where I was." She touched her burning wrist unknowingly. "He should've known, Jordon. I was with you. He thought I was-" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Jordon released a harsh chuckle. "He thought we were hooking up?"

She winced and lowered her head further into the car seat. She nodded.

It was silent.

Then Jordon asked once more, "He hit you, right? He laid a hand on you?"

Clary's nose wrinkled. She made a small noise in her throat. She couldn't respond. There was no way she could respond. There was a blistering lump she couldn't swallow. Someone was clenching and unclenching her heart.

Jordon took her in his arms. He didn't say anything.

 **x**

They stayed in the car for another hour.

At one point, she even slept for a little while.

She was so terribly, terribly exhausted.

 **x**

"Do you want me to talk to him?" They were in the school parking lot. It was probably lunch time. Clary didn't think she could possibly talk to Jace. He had done something unforgivable. She had never been afraid of him. Now, she was doubtful of his actions and what he had the power to do.

"No. It's fine." She flashed him a small smile.

Jordon reached out his hand. Appreciatively, she took it.

When they reached the cafeteria, he kissed her on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything." He jerked his head back. "I'll be taking a smoke."

She sucked in a breath.

 **x**

It didn't take her long to find him. She sauntered to their usual table and ignored the surprised greetings from her friends. She searched the faces that were sitting on tables, chatting and laughing.

And then gold. Vivid sunshine.

She straightened and leaned against a pillar to her right. He was staring at her. Bare and intense.

She tugged out her phone and sent him a text message.

 _English classroom upstairs_

 **x**

She sat on a desk, letting her legs pump into the air and back. She listened to footsteps approaching the room. She counted from one to ten and ignored the red marks on her skin. He was in front of her in seconds. She could breathe in his scent. Sweet honey and fresh citrus. She wanted to touch him and embrace him and kiss him. She also wanted to punch and pull and slap him.

She opened her mouth. "I'm not gonna do the talking."

 **x**

He brought a palm to her chin. She jerked away from him. His eyes darkened a shade. For once, she sensed the hurt he felt. Her bottom lip trembled. "You know about my dad. I've talked to you about him." Her words shook. She steadied herself on the desk. "He beats the shit out of me, Jace. And he-he threatened to touch me." Her lashes were wet. She was sure her mascara was ruined. "You don't understand what you did." She swept her curls behind her ear.

She watched wearily as he dropped to his knees on the carpet. His hair was loose and wild, locks delicately falling into his eyes. He was wearing his varsity jacket. Everything about him was so familiar. "I don't..." He faltered, his deep voice lowering in volume. "I'm not your father."

She dried her cheeks, waiting for him. "I hate that bastard. I never want to be like him. You have to know that." He was trying to persuade her. Trying to earn back her trust.

"How do I know you won't do it again?"

He rose up a little on his feet. He dropped his head into her lap. "I'm sorry." The apology was muffled, but she understood it nonetheless.

It took a few moments before she allowed her fingers to trail down his strands. She heard him heave a sigh, one of relief and something else.

She cried and held him firmly.

 **x**

On the night of that same day, he went to a tattoo parlor.

He got a tattoo of a clary sage plant. Underneath, in cursive, something short was written.

 _Cherish her._

The tattoo was on both of his wrists. The two areas he had harmed her.

 **x**

Maybe she was a fool for forgiving him so easily.

Maybe she loved him too much.

 **x**

He pressed a kiss on her forehead and murmured against her skin. "Still a bad kid?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just as bad as you are."

 **x**

 _Review._

 _[p.s.] does anybody read the quotes at the top of my stories? lol._


End file.
